gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Wars: Arena
Star Wars: Arena is an upcoming fighting game for the PS4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch, mobile devices and PC. It'll be published by Capcom. Playable Characters *Qui-Gon Jinn *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Battle Droid *Padme Amidala *Palpatine *Darth Sidious *Darth Maul *Anakin Skywalker (Episode I) *Mace Windu *Yoda *Ki-Adi Mundi *Kit Fisto *Anakin Skywalker (Episode II) *Jango Fett *Count Dooku *Clone Trooper *Commander Cody *Ahsoka Tano *Durge *Asajj Ventress *General Grievous *Nelvaan Warrior *Anakin Skywalker (Episode III) *Darth Vader *Stormtrooper *Starkiller *Darth Plagueis *Luke Skywalker *Princess Leia *Boba Fett *Han Solo *Chewbacca *R2D2 *Lando Calrissian *Finn *Rey *Kylo Ren *Inquisitor *Poe Dameron *Phineas Flynn *Ferb Fletcher Stages *Naboo *Tatooine *Coruscant *Kamino *Geonosis *Muunilinst *Yavin IV *Nelvaan *Utapau *Mustafar *Alderaan *Hoth *Dagobah *Death Star *Kashyyk *Endor Voice Cast *James Arnold Taylor as Obi-Wan, Nelvaan Warrior *Fred Tatasciore as Qui-Gon *Matt Lanter as Anakin (Episodes II and III) *Grey DeLisle as Padme, Asajj Ventress, Leia, Rey *Daran Norris as Ki-Adi Mundi, Durge *Samuel Witwer as Darth Maul, Starkiller, Palpatine, Darth Sidious *Matthew Wood as General Grievous, Battle Droid *T.C. Carson as Mace Windu *Corey Burton as Count Dooku, Kylo Ren *Ashley Eckstein as Ahsoka Tano *Anthony Daniels as C3PO *Tom Kane as Yoda *Temeura Morrison as Boba Fett, Jango Fett, Clone Trooper, Commander Cody *Phil LaMarr as Kit Fisto, Finn, Jar Jar Binks, Darth Vader, Lando Calrissian, Darth Plagueis, Watto, Finn *Jason Issacs as Inquisitor *Eric Bauza as Luke Skywalker *Keith Ferguson as Han Solo *Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn *Thomas Sangster as Ferb Fletcher *Tara Strong as Anakin (Episode I) *Oscar Isaac as Poe Dameron Rating Rated E10+ for Fantasy Violence. Clash Quotes Qui-Gon Jinn *"Be mindful of your thoughts. Obi-Wan Kenobi *"I have a bad feeling about this." Obi-Wan Kenobi Vs Anakin (Episode III) *"You were the Chosen One!" "I hate you!" Battle Droid *"Roger, roger." *"Hands up, Jedi." - To any Jedi. Padme Amidala Palpatine *"You wouldn't dare harm me." *"I am the Chancellor of the Republic!" *"The Jedi are taking over!" - To any Jedi. *"This rebellion must end!" - To any Jedi. Darth Sidious *"Use your anger." Darth Maul *"You are mine." *"I will cut you in half." *"My master will be pleased." Anakin Skywalker (Episode I) *"I'm not fighting." Mace Windu *" Yoda *"Fight, we cannot." *"Control your feelings, you must." Ki-Adi Mundi Kit Fisto Anakin Skywalker (Episode II) Jango Fett Count Dooku *"You can't stop me." *"I will win the war." Clone Trooper *"For the Republic!" Commander Cody Ahsoka Tano Durge *"Not so fast!" *"I look forward to capturing you." Asajj Ventress *"You know nothing of the dark side." General Grievous *"You are doomed." *"Cough, cough." *"Jedi scum!" - To any Jedi. Nelvaan Warrior *"Vy ne mozhete ubit' menya! (You can't kill me!)" *"YA monstr , kak vy. (I am a monster like you.)" *"Holt Kezed!" - To any form of Anakin. Nelvaan Wife *"Nem tudom bántani. (I can't harm you.)" *"Holt Kezed!" - To any form of Anakin. Anakin Skywalker (Episode III) *"I must protect my wife." *"You must die, Jedi." - To any Jedi. Darth Vader *"Join the dark side." Starkiller Darth Plagueis Luke Skywalker Princess Leia Boba Fett Han Solo Lando Calrissian Finn Rey Kylo Ren Inquisitor Category:Star Wars Category:Fighting video game Category:PS4 Category:Xbox One Category:Disney Video Games Category:Video games Category:EA Games Category:E10+ Category:Cwf123's Ideas Category:ShadEmman's ideas Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Android Category:IOS Category:Capcom